Devil In Law
by goddess on earth
Summary: IYYYH Yusuke and Keiko are now happily married and had a wonderful honeymoon, life couldn't be better for the two. However, Kagome seems to think that Yusuke's life is a bit boring so she tries to make it a tad bit more..interesting.. Some KagKuro YusKei
1. Meeting the Angelic Devil

**Devil-In-Law**

**Summary: Yusuke and Keiko have been happily married and have had a wonderful honeymoon, life couldn't be better for the two... Although, Kagome seems to think that Yusuke's life is a bit too boring so she tries to make it a tad bit more ... interesting... Slight KagKuro YusKei**

* * *

There weren't many times when Yusuke, whom claimed the title as "The biggest Punk", felt like crying, but this was one of them. Granted he was no longer single but they were so happy together; they had been married for roughly three weeks and just coming back from their wonderful and glamorous honeymoon, having the time of their lives and then … **_she_** came into their lives. _She_ is Keiko's cousin, close/over protective friend, and the **devil**'s incarnate, sorry, what I meant to say was the won**de**rful **vil**lage miko in the Shinto plays at her shrine… also known as Higurashi Kagome. The petite, 5'1" ebony hair and blue eyed woman didn't _seem_ like much of a _threat_ at first but like Yusuke now knows all too well, most first impressions are most likely **deceptive**… although he had to learn that the **hard way** with Kagome… 

The first time he recalled meeting the demonic woman was at his and Keiko's wedding. Everything was beautiful and perfect, Kurama's flowers were as stunning as usual, Atsuko and his friends, such as Kuwabara, Kurama, Genkai, Yukina and so on had shown up, even Koenma and Hiei which was a surprise in itself, granted the later of the two was forced, but then _she_ had to try ruin it for him by make some comments about things here and there. She _just had_ to put Keiko under pressure, filling her head with these new _nonsense_ ideas, asking her if she _truly wanted_ to be _**bound**_** to **_**him**_** of all people **for the _rest of her __**life**_. Telling her it was _not to late_ to cancel the _whole_ thing and just walk out those doors and _be free from it all_.

Yusuke was practically thanking the Gods right now that Keiko had managed to pull herself together and confirm to Kagome at the last minute that she believed that she was making the right choice by going through with the ceremony to which Kagome agreed but quite begrudgingly, disappointed that she had failed in her plans of _sabotage -_ I mean- helping her make the right decision. But, fear not, for even though Yusuke and Keiko had completed their vows and have the paperwork to prove it, Kagome still continued her activities at the celebration party for the wedding in her mission to make sure Yusuke's life was ... always _exciting_. Granted she knew that she could no longer deny the fact that Yusuke was now and forever shall be Keiko's husband and her… dare she say it, cousin-in-law, for the girl didn't really believe in taking such drastic forces unnecessarily but that didn't mean Kagome couldn't try…

The woman did_ everything_ in her power to cause friction in the air, mostly to do with Yusuke getting in a heap of trouble, such as the time when she had a freshly baked cake right out of the oven in her hands and was about to bring it outside where everybody else was. As she picked up the cake she _sweetly_ called Yusuke to open the door for her to which he wouldn't have done if it weren't for Keiko's glare, so then as he was opening the door she made it appear as if he had tripped her, making her drop the cake which happened to hit Keiko and Botan square in the face… The sad part was that Yusuke wasn't even prepared for the verbal lashing following the act by both women…

* * *

_It was a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the sky and everyone was outside talking to each other and enjoying the beauty nature had to offer to them. Everything was delightful, the girls, plus Kurama's help of course, had prepared a lovely feast which included tonkatsu, udon, yakisoba, sushi, and many more delicious foods, it was a nice and cool day, everyone seemed to be getting along and the timer from the oven had just gone off, signalizing that the cake was done. So Kagome, being the nice girl that she is, went to get the cake and decorated it with chocolate frosting -Hiei's insistence of course- but she couldn't open the door so she pleasantly called out the window, "Yusuke-kun! Can you get the door for me, I'm afraid I might drop the cake if I try." Yusuke just looked over at everyone else to see that nobody else heard her calling for help and if they did they also heard that she called Yusuke. So after Keiko tried to glare at him to death he got out of his seat and opened the door when suddenly as Kagome was coming out of the house her foot __**'mysteriously' **__got hooked onto his, making it appear as if he was trying to trip her._

_Fortunately, Kurama had turned around in time to see her falling and catch her at the very last second to which she blushed and quietly thanked him, but sadly the cake was not in such a good condition. You see, as Kagome was falling, instead of the cake falling straight to the ground due to gravity, it **'magically'** shot forward in the direction where Keiko and Botan were happily chatting together. SPLAT! Hitting them directly in the face, next thing that was heard was, "Yusuke! Why did you trip me?" Kagome shouted at Yusuke who turned to see Botan and Keiko whipping the cake batter off their face to reveal very pissed grim reaper and angry wife… _**_not a very good combination._** _So as Kurama helped Kagome back up and she politely thanked him and went on to watching the events unfold, someone saw the smirk beginning to play on the girl's lips. Although, I do not know whether good or bad, but he decided it was rather amusing..._

* * *

"Oh my fucking God! Can you believe that woman!? She doesn't want to buy any other house other than **that** one, the one that **just happens** to be **across damn the street**!!! _Oh, lovely property, wonderful neighborhood, beautiful house! _Bullshit! She hates that damn house, I can tell! She's out to get me I swear!" Yusuke shouted as he shoved a pillow into his face as he yelled out his anger on the unsuspecting pillow. The three other tantei looked at him with either a mixture of either amusement or concern for his health… well Kurama was the only one worried for his health while Kuwabara was laughing his ass off that Yusuke believed Kagome, the kind and innocent one, was quote "out to get him" and Hiei on the other hand looked at the detective with a mixture of annoyance and humor at his situation. "What's wrong detective, afraid of a _harmless human woman_?" Yusuke took the time to take his face from the pillow to glare at Hiei and said, "That _witch_ isn't harmless! I swear she is the devil's incarnate in disguise! What **normal** woman is that psychotically twisted?! Better yet, what woman _period_ is _that_ **psychotic**!?" 

"Now, now, you don't want to hurt that small little brain of yours using such_ big_ words, it just might overload it, detective." Hiei replied as Yusuke appeared to be holding himself back from trying to strangle him until Kuwabara joined in by saying, "Yeah Urameshi, listen to the shrimp for once."

Now _that_ is what set Yusuke off by actually trying to punch both of them until Kurama sighed and stopped the up coming fight by saying, "Yusuke, get a hold of yourself, Kuwabara please refrain from commenting when you know it will merely draw a fight and Hiei, don't taunt and instigate a fight on purpose, especially with your own team members." Hiei of course started a mental conversation with Kurama instead, 'What's wrong kitsune, getting irritable? Is that demented bandit talking inside your head again?' Hiei asked as he smirked, knowing exactly what buttons to push to get the reaction he was looking for. _'You know me all too well Hiei, but yes, every time Kagome is here or is mentioned he makes a slight comment about it…'_ Hiei then noticed Kurama shifting uncomfortably in his seat and pieced the information together. 'Heh.' _'It is not funny Hiei.'_ 'Heh, your right, it was hilarious.'

Kurama turned to Hiei and gave him a pointed look before standing up and saying, "We must hurry and leave, I believe that the girls will not be very happy if we are late." So everyone else stood and as they walked up Genkai's steps to her shrine they noticed that there was a very male body standing next to the girls. The aforementioned male turned around and looked them directly in the eye with mirth shining clearly through his violet eyes.

"Hey you guys! How is my favorite cousin-in-law?" Kagome asked as she came running towards them with the strange guy following her. It was then that they took notice of his appearance consisting of long black hair tied in a high ponytail, dark lavender eyes now shining with mirth, and quite a slim yet muscular form. Strange thing was that he seemed so familiar for some reason…

"Who's that guy?" Yusuke bluntly asked as he looked the guy from head to toe, trying to determine whether or not he was to be considered a foe. "Oh! How silly of me, this cute guy over here is Hatori, my boyfriend." Kagome said as Yusuke non-discreetly snorted. "Aw, don't worry Yusuke, I think you're cute too," Kagome added as she saw Yusuke's nose turn up, but she couldn't help but add, "It's just that Hotori is so much cuter." She added as Hotori swooped down and scooped Kagome in his arms, bridle style - much to Kagome's delight, but pretended to fuss anyways- and as she struggled, he kissed her chastely –mainly to shut her up though- making their audience go into shock. "What the hell do you think you are doing!? That damn bitch is EVIL!" Kagome merely turned her head to Yusuke with mocking eyes and held up her hand in silent countdown and when she reached one Keiko had come to the group and when she saw Kagome with a hurt expression she asked her what had happened, so Kagome said, "Keiko, Yusuke was being mean to me again by calling me in derogatory terms!"

Now being that Kagome is younger than Keiko by a year or so, she took up the role of protecting Kagome, especially from anything that would harm her "innocence". "Yusuke! What have I told you about picking on Kagome?" Keiko whispered harshly to Yusuke who was trying to defend himself from his newly wedded wife whom was threatning to castrate him if he didn't stop with his foolish actions which seemed to have suddenly risen in amount over the past couple weeks they have been married. "Keiko-chan, would it be alright if I talked to Hatori for a minute?" Kagome asked as she looked at Keiko with innocent eyes, of course only Yusuke, Kurama and Hatori saw the smirk begining to play on her lips. "Why of course Kagome-chan, just don't be back too late." Keiko smiled to her younger cousin before going back to scolding Yusuke in a venomous voice that threatened castration, about his manners and rudeness.

* * *

Once in a far enough distance away in the forest that was surrounding the shrine, to the point where even those with enhance demonic senses could not hear a word they say, Kagome and Hatori burst out laughing. "Oh my god Hatori that was so funny. Its almost as good as when I told him I wanted to live across the street from them!" Hatori burst into another round of laughing before he calmed down and said, "We aren't by them anymore, I perfere my original name, not my ningen one. That is if you actually remember it with that short-termed memory loss brain of yours." Hatori mockingly teased Kagome as she playfully swatted him on the chest saying, "Oh shut up Kuronue, at least I _have_ a brain." Kagome teased back as Hatori, now known as Kuronue crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Kagome once her back was turned. "Stop acting so childish Kuronue," said Kagome, still with her back turned, "How could you have known? I swear, if I hadn't known you were 'completely human' I would say you were a jaganshi and you have eyes in the back of your head." Kuronue of course mumbled the last part under his breath as Kagome turned around and said with a sugarcoated smile, "Why of course I'm human 'Nue, were you implying I'm not?" Kagome of course knew this would creep him out but couldn't hold a straight face long and started laughing all over again for seeing Kuronue's left eyebrow twitch was the last staw before the damn broke. 

Kuronue, now was sulking, knowing it was all at his expense that she was laughing her guts out and tried to steer away to another subject. "So Kagome, what do you plan to do to Yusuke next? Do you have any special plans or are you going to wi-" Kuronue stopped himself in mid-sentence as he looked at Kagome's face which had an ever slowly growing smile, one that would make Yusuke, Kuronue and countless demon which have seen it before flee, knowing it caused choatic havoc ... it meant that Kagome was feeling rather playful...

* * *

"Hey you guys, did we miss anything?" Kagome asked as she and Kuronue walked -well she was in such a good mood that she was skipping- back to them from the forest. Botan just smiled and said, "Nope, nothing much were just about to start eating though." 

So once everyone had come to the picnic tables and were gathered around Keiko decided to tell them wonderful news that not even Yusuke knew about... So once she had everyone's attention she said, "Everyone, I would like to make an important announcement... Okay, I just found out today that ... I'm pregnant..." Silence was all that was heard and Keiko assumed the worst before Yusuke ran up to her and planted his lips on hers while nearly hugging her to death. "Yes! I'm going to be a father!" He was so happy of course that he didn't notice Kagome -along with Kuronue - going up to Keiko and talking to her; before he knew it he heard, "Everybody, I would also like to announce that Kagome is going to be the godmother and Hatori as the godfather if they get married!" When Yusuke heard that he stopped short in his yelling and looked at Keiko and asked her to repeat that so Kagome went up to him and placed an arm on his shoulder as she turned him around so that they were walking side by side towards the forest and leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Hey Yusuke-kun, now that Keiko-chan is pregnant, I'll be over more often to help to take care of her. Keiko even offered Hatori and I to live with you guys to help with her pregnancy. " Kagome merely smirked wickedly as Yusuke had bulging eyes and nearly chocked on air as he looked at her and thought, _'You can't be fuckin' serious...'_

* * *

An, lol, I just couldn't resist making this! I wanted to add more things in here but i also wanted to get this posted because i am impatient like that. I might add more to this later though, but anyways please review! 


	2. A Man's Greatest Fear

Devil-In-Law

**Summary: Yusuke and Keiko have been happily married and have had a wonderful honeymoon, life couldn't be better for the two... Although, Kagome seems to think that Yusuke's life is a bit too boring so she tries to make it a tad bit more ... interesting... Slight KagKuro YusKei**

* * *

Groaning, Yusuke groggily tried to sit up and looked at the alarm clock he had on the nightstand near the bed. He couldn't help but just look at the clock traumatized before falling back onto the bed, rest assured, there was absolutely nothing wrong or out of the ordinary with the clock, it was merely because that around this time th- "Yusuke-kun! Time to get up and greet the morning sun!" …-As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted- around this time was when Kagome would wake up with that blasted cheerful mood –how the hell anyone can be happy at this time in the morning, let alone awake we will never know - and decides that she needs company to talk with –that damnable boyfriend is not a morning person either but she lets that bastard sleep, which is_ totally _unfair in his opinion- so she wakes _him_ up.

Although, one time Yusuke decided that he would at least _try to ignore her_ and just go back to sleep but alas it didn't work. You see, since Kagome was practically yanking him out of bed by his feet, fighting against his prevailing struggles, it had caused the bed to jerk back and forth, effectively waking up a six week pregnant and **very sleep deprived** Keiko whom had decided to release her anger out on the closest unsuspecting victim… who was Yusuke as you might have guessed for as soon as she sensed Keiko's heartbeat to quicken, Kagome darted out of the room for she knew from watching what happened the last time… "Yusuke!" Kagome heard along as she was brushing her teeth in the sanctuary of the bathroom, smirking knowing that her favorite cousin-in-law -also her only one- was spending quality time with her 'pregnant and _level headed_' cousin.

* * *

"You're a damn bitch, you know that?" Yusuke mumbled under his breath, the comment directed to Kagome whom was no where in sight, as he got out of the bedroom –Keiko had kicked him out of their room since he kept causing such disturbance so now he's sleeping on his own- and went to get in the bathroom only to find it occupied. Yusuke had a pretty good idea as to just who was in the bathroom -mostly because she kept doing this for the past two weeks-, so being the logical and level headed guy he is, he started pounding on the door shouting "Hey, Get the hell out of there!" Yusuke of course, was not expecting Kagome to walk past him saying in a chirpy voice, "Morning!" before she knocked on her's/Kuronue's door before dragging the poor guy out, leaving Yusuke with a pretty good guess, with the process of elimination, as to just who was in the bathroom… "Shit…" When the door was swung open, showing a flustered Keiko clad in nothing but the fluffy white towel she wrapped around herself, hissing, "_What_ did you say, Yusuke?"

Yusuke of course merely defended himself by saying, "Whatever, I only said that because I thought that brat was in there." Keiko's frown merely deepened upon hearing those words so she said, "Oh? So not only do you call her 'bitch' but also 'brat' as well now?" Yusuke of course could tell his wife was livid; not only because of his offensiveness but also due to the special circumstances right now, such as her being pregnant and along with being pregnant were the signs that every –if not then most- woman shows when in that 'miraculous' time, grouchiness and major mood swings. "Well I think it's fitting 'cause she is one." He mumbled under his breath but Keiko still heard it and then started crying saying, "Is that what you think of me too, Yusuke?" Yusuke then cringed as he cursed under his breath, handling crying girls were not his specialty, especially when said crying girl was his wife. "No, of course not!"

"Really?" Came the watery eyes with a hopeful gleam in them so Yusuke then grinned saying, "Yea, why would I?" Yusuke stated rhetorically rather then asked but Keiko took that as an offensive move and then shouted saying, "So you are _accusing me_ now?!" Yusuke of course was at a complete loss for what to do so he simply said, "No, no, no, you misunderstood me, what I meant was that you give me no reason to." That had as Yusuke had hoped, calmed Keiko down remarkably and then she grinned as she chirpily said, "Okay, I'm going to finish taking a bath, I'll be downstairs in a minute!"

As the door closed Yusuke just kept staring at the space his wife occupied minutes ago and then mumbled under his breath, "Damn, how the hell am I going to handle that for the next seven months… Especially if that witch gets any ideas…" Little did he know that Kagome and Kuronue were laughing their heads off from on top the roof for they had watched the entire scene from a nearby window and had gotten a brilliant idea from it…

* * *

"Kuronue, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome mischievously asked Kuronue with a certain gleam in her eyes as the former thief mockingly replied "Why that depends entirely upon your brain function, if it could possibly generate as much intelligence as mine." Kuronue mockingly teased Kagome whom was feeling rather playful today and said, "Well, Kuronue, you know as well as I do that my brain is _more than sufficient_ enough to overpower that _measly_ thing you call a brain." 

"Measly, huh? Fine, but we shall see who is considered 'measly' when in other terms…" With that said Kuronue swiftly bent his head down and captured Kagome's lips in a gratifying battle of dominance in which Kuronue was announced winner in a matter of minutes, leaving Kagome breathless with a tint of red on her pale cheeks.

"Okay," Taking many shallow breaths, which could also be described as panting, she looked up at Kuronue with dazed eyes and said, "Maybe you win this time, but don't let it get to your already overly inflated ego." Kagome quickly threatened the bat as he smugly smirked at his girlfriend and said, "Of course, I would never let that happen. We all already know that not only am I **the** most beautiful but I am also the most modest and down-to-earth person there is." Kuronue grinned wickedly as he purposely said that in hopes to see her reaction.

Kagome merely sighed and dejectedly said "Okay, okay, _yes we all know you_ are '_the most beautiful_' but we have more … interesting plans to take care of at the moment, my cousin-in-law for example." Kuronue also noticed the sinister look on her face as she gave a mischievous chuckle while she looked down to see Yusuke going somewhere...

* * *

"I don't get it Kurama! Why the heck is she hell-bent on trying to get me killed by Keiko!? Especially with those mood swings of hers…" Yusuke complained to Kurama whom was merely smiling a wise smile and said, "Why Yusuke, I believe that if anything, she merely doesn't want to bore you. She isn't as evil as you say, I haven't seen her do such things that you claim she does," Hiei, whom was in the closest tree snorted at that, the fox was downright lying and he knew it. He saw everything in which happened when he was around and merely wished to keep himself entertained. "- and she always offers her help when someone needs it. I'm afraid your reason of calling her 'evil' is not justified Yusuke." Kurama patiently told Yusuke as the boy then just said "Whatever." before going back to glaring at the nearest thing that moved, which happened to be the chirping bird to his right. 

"Perhaps, Yusuke, you should make a peace offering if you truly believe she is as you say 'out to get you'. It just might improve the way she views you." Yusuke pretending to consider the method Kurama provided before muttering, "No way, I'm not surrendering to her."

Sighing, Kurama merely said, "Do as you please, ask Kuwabara if you wish another's opinion." Kuwabara perked up upon the mention of his name saying, "What?" Hiei merely snorted non-discreetly and said, "Weren't you listening you idiot, Kurama told Yusuke to ask you for, dare I say, advice for the female human." Kuwabara then shaped his mouth in an 'o' shape and then proceeded to say, "Well Urameshi, girls are attracted to strong guys who treat them respectfully," He paused in the middle of his speech by saying offhandedly said "- and that's another reason why they don't like you. So whatever girl you have fallen in love with-" Yusuke then said, "I'm _**not**_ in **love** with-with **her**! She's an absolute monster!"

"Hey, that's why she doesn't like you, you call her a monster!"

"For the last time you idiot, I'm NOT in love with her, I hate her!"

"You know Urameshi, they say denial is the first stage."

"Just shut up, talking makes you look stupid."

"At least I know how to treat a girl I like, look at my lovely Yukina for example." Kuwabara of course didn't hear Hiei practically growling at him nor did he sense Hiei glaring daggers at him. Although Kurama did and gave Hiei a knowing smile to which the apparition 'Hn-ed' and glared at the sky instead with his arms crossed.

"Damn it! I told you already you imbecile! Kagome is a fuckin' bitch!" Yusuke shouted as loud as he could, making the birds scatter from the tree and causing people around them to stare. So distracted by his anger, he did not notice a certain someone behind nor did he notice them gently wrap their arms around him until it was too late… "Surprise!"

Yusuke practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden interruption but hastily covered his lack of attention with annoyance and perversion. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I'm just here to stop by and tell you that Keiko is pissed at you right now." Kagome took this time to pretend to be thinking thoughtfully while tapping her chin with her finger. "I think she said something about you always gone and doctor or something of that sort, anyways how are you guys? I haven't-" Yusuke's eyes went wide as he stopped listening to her after she said 'doctor'. He totally forgot! Today must have been the day they go to the hospital to see the gender of the child! "God damn it! I gotta go you guys, see you later!" Yusuke shouted over his shoulder as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the clinic, running over several people in the process of course.

As he burst into the office shouting, "Keiko, I'm here!" He did not happen to notice the fact that not only was there no Keiko but also that there was another woman instead and she happened to be changing… "HENTAI!" Along with the loud sound of a slap was practically heard throughout the whole building and perhaps the neighboring ones as well.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, do you know where Yusuke is? I haven't seen him since this morning…" Keiko asked Kagome despondently as she played with the ends of her hair, not noticing the furious man walking through the front door. "Don't worry Keiko, I saw him with the guys." 

"Kagome!" Yusuke's shout was heard throughout the house as he stormed in the kitchen, pointing at her as he said, "You! You told me that she," he said, switching from pointing at Kagome to his wife instead, "-was at the doctors!"

Kagome merely smiled saying, "I didn't say such a thing, and I merely said that Keiko-chan 'mentioned' the topic of doctors. I don't recall actually saying she was at the doctors." Kagome looked at him mischievously and said "By the way, why do you have red marks on your face that resembles a hand print?"

This of course got Keiko's attention by slapping saying, "You idiot! You brainless, dim-witted pervert!" As well as slapping him as hard as she could before stomping out in a fit of rage with Kagome following with a _very _smug smirk on her otherwise 'angelic' face, taunting Yusuke even more.

Groaning, Yusuke sat down in the closest chair and pouted as he glared at any and everything that moved while he pretended to get out his communicator and said "Toddler, we got a deviously bitchy devil on our hands."

* * *

"My water broke!" Was all that Yusuke heard before everything else happened in a blur… So now, here he was as Keiko was squeezing the hell out of his left hand as she screamed death threats at him, "You bastard! I'm going to torture and castrate you! You are never touching me again!" And so on with her rants, some of which Yusuke had to give her creativity for, while others scared the hell out of him, that is until one of the nurses told him that it was normal and common for most women.

Soon after what seemed like hours Keiko's grip slacked a bit –to which Yusuke was relieved- and one of the nurses' came in saying, "Congratulations! It's a girl!" To which Yusuke was disappointed slightly, he wanted a boy but Keiko seemed to be absolutely delighted and said, "Ah, I'm glad I no longer carry those extra 10 or so pounds from the baby and all that blood." That of course reminded Yusuke that now that she was no longer pregnant therefore she no longer had mood swings… "Thank god!"

"Congrats you guys! ... Oh! It's a girl, yay!" Kagome exclaimed as she and the rest of them -Kuronue, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, and Atsuko- squeezed inside the room as the girls squeeled over the newly born. "Hey Keiko, what are you going to name her?"

Keiko pondered on this for a bit before she said, "I'm not sure yet, but I''m sure I'll figure it out soon..."

* * *

One week later, the group was having a party in celebration of the baby, everything was in place and not one thing had gone wrong... until... "We have a special announcement everyone!" Kuronue shouted as he and Kagome moved towards the center of their little gathering in the back yard of Keiko's and Yusuke's home. 

Kuronue then urged Kagome to speak to which she paused a bit before saying, "Hatori and I are... now engaged!" As soon as she knew it the girls all flocked towards her and started squeeling and such while Kuronue had gotten a few slaps on the back, "But that is not all!" Kagome paused once again after having eye contact with Kuronue, to which he silently urged her to continue, "We have also just purchased the house across the street!"

The world seemed to go in slow motion before it stopped completely for Yusuke. He couldn't believe it, he just wouldn't believe it. "NOOOOO!!!!" He screamed as he sank to his knees, clutching his head as if in agony.

Kagome and Kuronue of course smirked viciously as they watched the toushin's reactions to their suprise, as well as everyone else's sweatdrops. Turning towards each other they made eye contact once again before downright bursting out laughing, not being able to contain their glee... _'Oh yes, karma was definately a bitch...'_

* * *

AN Lol, I know, I seriously need to wor on this, my writing style is horrid:( Anyways, how did you like it? Good, bad, terrible, horrible? Please tell me! Oh and I think I'll just leave it where it is right now as well, I don't know much else I can add, anyways, please give me your opinion! 


End file.
